Nanosecond
by Baine
Summary: My two halves merge, causing me to revert to the form that I was born into in this lifetime. I am Tsukino Usagi once more. Not a princess, not a senshi, just a normal girl. A normal girl hugging her normal boyfriend...in the middle of a warzone. [PGSM]


Nanosecond

Chapter 1/1  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Written & Posted July 3, 2004 (For Usa-Week!) Based on PGSM episode 36! (Spoilers abound...you have been warned!)

This fic is dedicated to Chibi-Anon and MoonKlutz because they share my fierce love of the live-action...and this, my current favorite episode! A second thanks goes out to MK for giving me an hour extension...even if you DID get offline before you could beta! \cries\

Anyhow, enjoy!

**---------------------------------****  
Nanosecond  
By Baine  
****---------------------------------**

_You dream a dream... But you never wake up..._

The sky is gray. A perfect reflection of the turmoil residing within my heart. They said it would storm tonight. I just hadn't realized the storm would come on so many levels.

Today started out perfectly, too. Mamoru and I...we're finally together. God, it feels good. Have you ever wanted anything so desperately that the moment you get it, your whole life seems to be in perfect harmony?

That's how today felt. My head played the piano while my heart beat the drums. His voice and mine merged together to form some of the world's most beautiful music. Him and I. Together. God, saying that feels good.

_You're so afraid... That the dream is over..._

But even the most beautiful music can come to a screeching halt. A day that started so beautifully was ruined by the screeching noises of the enemy. If life was a TV show, I'd say today's episode was reminiscent of this weird anime called _Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch_. I mean, those girls sing so beautifully that the enemy swoops in, hating the pretty music and liking horrible, screechy music. Actually, the main character reminds me of myself. She's a super-heroine who gets two long blond ponytails when she transforms to protect her identity!

But life isn't a TV show, of course. And I'm not a mermaid. I'm just me. Tsukino Usagi. Whoever that is.

_Open your eyes and you'll see. Daydreaming won't conquer me. No, it won't conquer me..._

I've got to admit, I felt it coming. I was at the Crown when I realized that something was wrong. We're linked, he and I. Whenever he's in trouble, this wave of pain pierces my heart...my soul...and I know. Just like he knows whenever I'm in trouble. There's no way on earth that I'll ignore my intuition and let something horrible happen to the man I love.

_Love._ I admit that I love him...if only to myself. And I know he feels the same way. Our relationship is just too new for things to be that serious right now.

I mean...we haven't even kissed yet. He's too proper to 'take advantage of me' that way...even if it _is_ what I want. I swear, one of these days, I'm just going to grab him and get it over with already!

Not right now, though. Right now, it's time to transform. Beryl is trying to steal Mamoru away from me, but I won't let her. She can't have a single hair from his head. I'll kick her ass and send her to hell before I let her near him!

_'Cause only the good guys can get what they're coming for, and all of the dreamers must take what's a part..._

I love the surge of adrenaline that comes whenever I transform. It makes me feel so powerful, like I can conquer all and overcome any obstacle. I feel a cool rush of air caressing my face as my clothes melt away to be replaced with my breezy fuku. White gloves adorn my hands and pink boots cover half my legs, making up for my short skirt and giving me a little more modesty. My dark hair lightens to become a golden blond, and a tiara lovingly appears to adorn my forehead. My transformation is complete. I am no longer Tsukino Usagi, but the heroine Sailor Moon, defender of all Tokyo...and currently of Mamoru, too.

_Only the good guys receive what they came here for... And all of you dreamers will leave with a broken heart..._

I open my eyes and strike a pose...not that it strikes any fear into Beryl's heart. Oh no. Instead, she laughs at me. God, her laugh is like someone scratching their nails on glass! And she has the kind of nails that would really do that, too. I swear, she could be a seiyuu for any number of anime villains. She has the laugh down perfectly. It's hideous, really. And why is it that the villains are always dressed really provocatively? I always thought the shows just did that to get the guys to watch, but Beryl does it too, and this is real life.

Then again, she IS trying to steal my boyfriend at the moment. Maybe she thinks that dressing like a slut will help her to seduce him. Boy does she have another think coming if that's what her warped mind believes!

Obviously Mamoru doesn't go for that type. I mean, look at me. I don't dress like that. Well, I mean...when I'm Sailor Moon, I have a little too much skin showing and my outfit's a little too formfitting, but that's different! It's not what I wear in daily life and Mamoru liked me before he knew I was Sailor Moon. So hah!  
_  
Reality...You better face it..._

As I try to intimidate the witch, she manipulates Mamoru's tender heart by saying she'll kill the Shitennou if he doesn't come to her. Why the hell does Mamoru even _care_ if they die or not? They're our enemies! We've fought them so many times. Why does he care now? Isn't it the girl who's supposed to have the softer heart?

Does she think that by threatening him, he'll suddenly love her? That isn't gonna happen. You can't FORCE someone to love you. If you could, I wouldn't have been so upset when he was still with Hina. Then again, I don't think I would have forced him anyway. I don't want him to love me because he _has_ to. That isn't love at all.

It's sad, really. She can only have someone by force. I'm surprised she's even capable of love. It's not an emotion that villains ever have. Maybe real life isn't exactly like TV after all. But why him? Because he was a prince in his former life? Does she think that by controlling him, she can control the world?

I'm scared, though. She has an enormous amount of power. To be able to control the Shitennou like that...to force them to attack us.

She has some nerve, too. Thinking that if she hurts my friends, I'll cave in and give her what she wants? Never. She can't bully me. I will _never_ let her win.

_Your blood is red... One bite, you'll taste it..._

They've fallen. My friends are scattered all around me. I feel horrible. They were only protecting me. I don't deserve to be their princess. What princess is selfish enough to put her needs and wants before everyone else's? But at the same time...if I don't fight to save Mamoru, who will? And can I really let him slip away? I can't. I WON'T.

But Mamoru...why can't he see it? He's walking towards her...why? Why is he giving in and submitting? Why is he abandoning me? Does he think that he's PROTECTING me? He may be protecting my body, but what about my soul?

And that satisfied smirk that Beryl's giving me...I'll wipe it off her face yet. She isn't winning this one. She won't get away with this.

And her hands...they're all over him. As if he is her obsession. I tell her not to touch him...She looks pissed that I interrupted her. And Mamoru...he just looks shocked, the big jerk! Did he really think I'd just sit around and let her do that to him? Maybe he doesn't know me that well after all...

A strange feeling comes over me. A golden light bathes me, blinding me to the world around me. And suddenly I revert to Usagi. What the—

I revert again. Now I'm Sailor Moon. Why is my power malfunctioning? What is she doing to me?

And then I revert again. Only this time...I'm someone else. The wind whispers my name. Princess Sailor Moon...

I am Serenity. I feel colder, more...callous. More of a shell of who I once was. All I can see is Beryl...and Mamoru—no, Endymion. The rest of the world fades to black.

She's pissed now. I can see it on her face. Good. She attacks me with fire, thinking she'll fry me like a fish and that will be the end of it. Why was I so afraid of her a few minutes ago? Her power is nothing compared to mine.

_Open your eyes and you'll see. Daydreaming won't conquer me. No it won't conquer me..._

Shock. I can see it on her face. Fear. She knows that she's powerless against me. Her time is up. She's touched Endymion for the last time. Never again. I will take back what's mine and send her straight to hell. Let's see if she can survive THAT fire.

The shock fades away. Her instinct is to kill. Well, tough. So is mine. And I'm the good guy. So of course I'm going to get my way. This bitch is going down!

_'Cause only the good guys can get what they're coming for..._

She launches an all-out attack. She's dreaming if she thinks that will stop me. Pathetic. I easily shield myself from her attacks, throwing them to the side with my new scepter. The ground around me begins to burn. Then again, what's a little scalded earth when I'm showing her just how powerful I am? The wind picks up and launches flames towards me. It's hot. But then again, it's as hot as my temper. I can stand this if it means that I'll defeat her. I don't know how Mars can do this on a daily basis, though.

It's time to end this.

I walk towards her slowly, taking my time, giving her fear a chance to build. And she _is_ scared. I can taste it. She's scrambling for a lifeline now, telling me that she's my equal in power. Yeah. Right. If she was my equal, she'd not only be hurting me every time she attacked, she'd be able to field my power. This is a last-minute ploy to make me stop. It's a nice try, but it won't get her anywhere. She really is deluded.

_Only the dreamers must take what's a part. Only the good guys receive what they came here for... And all of you dreamers will leave with a broken heart_...

I aim my sword towards her heart. I'm so close. She knows the end is near. She knows that her time has come. She tries to stop me again with more fire. Fire so hot that it singes. Yet my skin has become fire-resistant. I must look like a devil from hell. The fire billows behind me, making me fearsome to behold. I'll teach her to mess with fire.

I build a sphere of power and slice a pentagon into its center with my sword. The power surge is incredible. A trail of blood trickles down her arm. I've hurt the bitch. Good. Now any last deluded thoughts she might have of making it out of this battle alive are gone. Time is up.

As a last attempt, she manipulates one of her henchman, Nephrite, into using his sword to kill himself. Like that will stop me from coming any closer? He was my enemy as much as she is. I shed no tears over his demise.

In fact, she's just made a move that cost her Endymion. He's so soft- hearted that he can't listen to her now that she's gone back on her word. He walks towards me. He's mine once more. I've won. I'll see him to safety, then kick Beryl's ass once and for all.

_Only the good guys can get what they're coming for..._

I smirk and smile, satisfied. I am the cat that caught the canary. Suddenly, he's right in front of me. He looks as good as ever. He's come back to me. He's mine once more.

_All of the dreamers must take what's a part. Only the good guys receive what they came here for..._

He looks at me. Just stares. He's memorizing my face, committing it to memory. He must be in awe over the fact that I'm powerful enough to save him...that it's me coming to HIS rescue for once instead of the other way around. So why does he look so...sad? More like shocked. He just can't believe what he's seeing. That's all.

_And all of you dreamers will leave with a broken heart..._

He hugs me. Gratitude. God this feels good. It's been so long...

But wait...my name...he calls me Usagi...but I...I am Serenity...no...I am Usagi.

My two halves merge, causing me to revert to the form that I was born into in this lifetime. I am Tsukino Usagi once more. Not a princess, not a senshi, just a normal girl. A normal girl hugging her normal boyfriend...in the middle of a war-zone.

_'Cause only the good guys can get what they're coming for..._

His hug is so tender...but his face...it's so sad. I don't understand. He's so warm. He clings to me as though he'll never let me go. What's wrong? He's here now. He's with me. I don't understand...

I gasp as he pulls away and just...stares at me. My friends appear behind me. It's time to go home. I've saved him. I've done what I came here for. I won.

_And all of the dreamers must take what's a part_...

She calls to him once more. He turns to her...turns back to me.

His hands are on my shoulders. He pulls me towards him. He's going to kiss me. I can sense it. _Finally._ We can go back to the way we were before Beryl arrived.

_Only the good guys receive what they came here for..._

She calls him again. He pulls away from me...he walks towards her. Why? Why is he leaving me? I don't understand.

I call his name. _Mamoru..._I can finally say it. He turns back to me. His face is shattered. Heartbroken. Tears glint in his eyes.

He tells me it's okay...he says that he'll come back to me.

But he goes to her.

A smug smile across her face. She's won.

I can kick her ass in battle, and yet she still wins. Why?

She snaps her fingers. They're gone.

And I'm left standing on the battlefield with tears in my eyes. Heartbreak.

I'm in a war-zone. Scorched ground surrounds me. Burnt to cinders. It reflects the feelings coursing through my veins.

It all happened in a nanosecond...faster than the time it takes to blink. Faster than a single flap from a hummingbird's wings.

Alone.

He's left me all alone.

I've lost this battle...I don't understand...why? What did I do that was so wrong?

_And all of you dreamers, will leave with a broken heart... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finished July 3, 2004

Lyrics from the song "Good Guys" by Aqua!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or Email ladybaine at gmail dot com today!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»   
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»   
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
